One Lucky Day (One-Shot)
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: After Amy's marriage starts to lose its flair from her husband Shadow working all the time, the pink hedgehog goes out of the house to relax a bit. But will she get all the relaxation she's after? Read and review, please no flames.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its characters or properties. All rights go to SEGA. Only this one-shot is mine.**

 **Hey, folks! So, this is my third and final request to take care of, and it's a one-shot lemon between Sonic and Amy. I was given free range to write this one however I want, but the requester had one specific rule: that Sonic is a mute. I'm used to writing him as a speaking character, but I think I can pull it off. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

Amy sighed to herself as she woke up in bed. Whether it was a sigh of happiness was up for debate. For the longest time, she'd gotten used to waking up in the arms of her husband, before being woken up further by a lovely breakfast and a cup of coffee. But ever since her other half started taking up more work to make more money to help pay some things off, Amy started waking up alone.

And she was getting sick and tired of it.

When she and Shadow first met, he was a bit of a bad boy at first, and Amy liked the danger, but she eventually mellowed out over time, which caught on to her black and red husband. Before she knew it, Amy was married to him, and he became a hard working man with a cushy desk job, working in radio.

The only problem was that said desk job was keeping Shadow behind at work, preventing him from spending any time with Amy. Sure, more money is always a good thing, but when your free time is ticking all of its seconds away into your work, it's hard to enjoy what you do.

It was then that Amy heard a noise, and she went to the kitchen to see her black and red hedgehog husband all dressed up, closing up his suitcase as the tea kettle had finished boiling so he could make drinks.

"Hey, you," Amy said with a smile.

Shadow smiled back. "Hey. Sorry to have left you alone in bed. I wanted to get up early."

"Any reason why?" Amy asked. "I couldn't help but notice you have your suitcase with you. You usually only do that if there's something big at work."

"There's actually a big meeting with a journalism firm in Japan. We're going to be video-calling with them, and they wanted me there to show some ideas that could appeal to their market."

The pink hedgehog beamed a smile. "Wow, sweetie! That's so great!" She walked over to Shadow to peck a kiss on his lips, hugging him. "I'm so proud of you!"

Shadow smiled and hugged his wife back before they both let go. "Listen... I'm sorry for being so focused on my work lately. I just..." He sighed and trailed off, finishing making the drinks.

"I know," Amy said with a smile. "You want things to be better for us. I get it."

Shadow smiled at his wife's smile, handing her her drink before taking a sip of his own. "You know, someday, there could be three of us living in this this house."

Amy blushed. "I know, Shadow. And when that day comes, I know we'll be ready for it."

The black and red hedgehog chuckled before looking at his watch. "I'd better get going." He quickly kissed Amy's lips, but was pleasantly surprised when she held him back to make the kiss longer before breaking it.

"Go kick some ass..." Amy said, kissing her husband's cheek. "One more for luck."

"I'll need it," Shadow said before picking up his stuff, grabbing his car keys as he headed out the door. "I love you!"

"I love you too," Amy said.

As soon as the door closed, the pink hedgehog sighed. She picked up Shadow's mug and tipped what remained of his tea down the sink before sitting down in front of the TV with her own mug. But just as she was about to put her drink on a coaster on the small table next to the couch, she felt her stomach rumble.

"Ooh... I need breakfast..."

She stood up and went to the kitchen, looking around the cupboards until she found a loaf of bread. Smiling to herself, she grabbed it, opened it, and put four slices of bread into the toaster, grabbing some butter, a knife, and a small plate along the way.

After a few minutes, the toast had all popped at the same time, and she grabbed the pieces of now-toast and spread the butter on them before putting them on her plate. After putting the butter away and the knife in the dishwasher, she went back out to the living room, enjoying the piece and quiet while she ate.

"Ah..." she said to herself. "I know that it gets lonely here with Shadow gone most of the time, but it is really quite nice to have all this quiet time..." She then took a look outside, smiling at the weather. "I might take a trip down to the forest today. I could do with a dip in the pool there to get my mind off things."

After she finished eating, she went to hers and Shadow's bathroom for a quick shower before putting on a pink bathing suit under a loose-fitting white t-shirt, adding a pair of jeans and some white trainers before grabbing some towels and putting them in a bag.

"These should be useful for after the pool. I can use them to dry off afterwards."

With that, she opened her front door and walked out, closing and locking it behind her before slinging her bag over her shoulder, beginning her walk to the forest where she would hope to relax.

She did see her car in the driveway, but she thought that a walk would have been more relaxing. Along the way as she walked, she heard her ringtone play on her phone, so she opened it up and answered it.

"Hey, Blaze," she said.

"Hey, girlfriend!" Blaze said happily. "You all tired of being stuck at home alone?"

"Nope. I'm outside. I figure the fresh air could do me some good."

The purple cat smiled. "Tell me where you are. I'll drop by and we can break out the ice-cream and beer and watch some bad romance movies!"

Amy giggled. "I'm actually on my way to the forest. Going to take a dip in the pool there."

Blaze sighed. "Oh, fine," she teased. "Hehe, have fun."

"I will."

Amy then put her phone in her pocket before continuing her walk to the forest. Luckily, it wasn't too far away from her house, and she found the gate that led to it. She unhooked the lock on it to step through before locking it up again, taking a step on the stony path beyond the gate.

She smiled as she heard several animals within it, enjoying the sounds of nature as she made her way to her destination. While she did enjoy the sounds of nature around her, she was thankful that the forest itself was sealed off by a fence so that the animals stayed on their side of it, even though there was rarely many animals around.

Soon, she finally found the pool. Smiling at the fact that she wouldn't really need to look around for others since the forest doesn't get too many visitors, she takes off her normal clothing, folding it up neatly and setting it aside before slightly readjusting her bathing suit a little bit.

The pink hedgehog then smiles and slowly dips a toe into the water to test it before slowly letting the rest of her body sink into the water. She waded over to the side of the pool, leaning back against it and sighing happily.

"Ah... this is more like it..." She stretched her neck out a bit. "No being confined in the house with nothing to do... nobody to bug me... just the sounds of nature, the smell of the wind, and the feeling of this water..."

Off in the distance, a nervous pair of eyes watched the pink hedgehog as she bathed. The pair of eyes stayed quiet, but the person they were attached to slowly moved forward from the bush they were hiding behind as they watched the beautiful hedgehog.

Amy, meanwhile, stretched her body out in a yawn, unexpectedly giving her voyeur a better look at her body. When she finished, Amy took a quick look around her to make sure that nobody was watching her before reaching her hands up to her breasts.

"Mmm..." the pink hedgehog moaned. "I know I'm out in public, but... Shadow hasn't touched me in so long..."

She then slowly reached into the top half of her bathing suit, grabbing the insides of the bra cups before pulling them apart enough so that her nipples were exposed. She gently put her hands on her breasts and rolled her nipples between her thumbs.

'What is she doing?' thought the emerald eyes, moving closer. 'Is she about to do what I think she's going to do?'

The person with the eyes took another step closer in the hopes of getting a better look, until something crunched and snapped under their foot. Silently cursing, the emerald eyes stepped back a bit, alerting the pink hedgehog in the water.

"What... what was that?" Amy asked with a startled tone, quickly putting her breasts back inside the cups of her bra. "Who's out there?"

Sighing, the body belonging to the emerald eyes showed itself, and Amy looked over the features of her intruder. He had a tall, lean frame, but he certainly didn't lack any muscle where it counted. He was a hedgehog with blue fur and quills, and he was wearing a white tank-top, green shorts, and red trainers.

Suddenly, Amy recognised him as Sonic, a former schoolmate of Shadow's, as well as one of his best friends. From what Amy remembers, Sonic never did talk much, but he was smarter than he appeared in spite of that, and Amy understood that Sonic was quite athletic as well, being good at several sports.

"You... you're Sonic, right?" Amy asked.

The blue hedgehog nodded, stepping closer. 'She's beautiful... oh, I wish I could tell her for real...'

"Um..." Amy stuttered a bit, looking around. "I-If you want to use the pool, then I'll get out and leave you be. I don't mind."

The pink hedgehog finished her sentence with a slightly forced smile. She didn't have anything against Sonic personally, but she didn't want to feel like she was intruding if he was already there.

But Sonic shook his head, stepping closer to the pink hedgehog as she moved to get out of the pool, still believing that she was trespassing, but she turned around and froze briefly as Sonic kept moving towards her.

"W-What are you doing?" Amy asked, blushing heavily. "Get back! I... well, I don't have any mace, but I am married, and..."

Sonic smirked a bit and, with a small wink, suddenly dashed up-close to Amy, his emerald eyes piercing into her jade green ones. With a swift movement, he brought his lips close to hers, just within breathing distance, but the pink hedgehog pushed him away softly, taking a few steps back.

"I... I know you probably caught me in the pool, but... I couldn't. I love my husband. I... I'm sorry."

Before she could turn around, Sonic grabbed her hand from behind and pulled her back into a kiss on her lips. Amy debated resisting it at first, but then gave in and kissed back, moaning softly and wrapping her arms around the blue hedgehog's neck.

'I... oh, screw it, I need this...' Amy thought to herself as she and the blue hedgehog kept kissing.

 **Warning! The following is a lemon scene between Sonic and Amy. If you're not 16+ or don't enjoy this type of stuff, then skip to the end. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy.**

Amy's jade green eyes closed as she melted into the kiss with Sonic, smiling as she felt him moan a bit into it. As the kiss continued, the pink hedgehog felt the blue one's hands start to move down to her waist. Giggling into the kiss, Amy grabbed Sonic's hands and firmly places them on her buttocks.

Sonic grinned a bit into the kiss and lightly squeezed Amy's ass as he pushed his tongue against her lips for entrance, which she was more than glad to allow, letting her own tongue mingle with his in their mouths.

Amy was a bit surprised when Sonic reached down past her ass to grab behind her knees, wanting to lift her up. Giggling, Amy jumped slightly, thankful that Sonic managed to catch her, and she found herself being carried as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

The pink hedgehog was impressed at the blue one's strength, being carried across the forest with very little effort from Sonic. However, he did have to break their kiss a bit to see where he was going, which was a nearby group of trees that wasn't too far away from the pool.

Amy giggled and pushed Sonic's chest to get his attention. "I need to take my bra off..."

The blue hedgehog didn't argue as he felt the need to shed some clothing of his own, slipping his tank-top off to reveal his lean muscular frame, which Amy took a moment to admire before she removed her bra, letting her perky breasts bounce freely.

Sonic instantly moved close to Amy again, attaching his lips to hers and attaching his hands to her breasts, rolling them around softly with his touch, his palms lightly grazing over her nipples, making them more erect.

In reply to Sonic's actions, Amy reached her own hand down to stroke Sonic's manhood through his shorts, rubbing her hand up and down and smiling as she felt him grow hard, enjoying hearing him growl in pleasure from her actions.

Amy smiled and gripped Sonic's cock hard. "Mmm... that's a big one..." she purred, kissing Sonic's lips, joining their tongues briefly before pulling back from it. "You don't mind if I go down there and say hi to him, do you?"

Sonic shook his head in reply, smiling at the pink hedgehog as she sunk to her knees. She kissed his bulge through his shorts before pulling both them and his boxers down at the same time, letting the blue hedgehog's meat free, sticking straight out in front of her.

Amy kissed the head of her mysterious lover's prick, stroking his shaft softly as she smooched his head. She soon lifted his penis straight up, licking it from the bottom all the way to the tip of Sonic's dick, flicking her tongue against it.

"Mmm... you taste good..." Amy said, licking Sonic's head a few more times before lowering it down so it stood straight out once more. She wrapped her lips around his dick's head, moving back and forth slowly.

Sonic groaned in pleasure from Amy's pace on his member, reaching down and stroking a hand through Amy's hair as she sucked him deeper, taking half of his shaft into his mouth and stroking the other half while her other hand reached down to rub her wet pussy through her bikini bottoms.

But the pink hedgehog was surprised when her blue lover reached down and moved her head away from his shaft, holding out a hand to help her stand up. After she did, Sonic slipped Amy's bottoms down, showing off her pink pussy.

Amy was further surprised when Sonic reached his hands to her hips and scooped her up, earning a yelp from her as he turned her upside down, holding her close and tight so that she wouldn't slip and fall.

The pink hedgehog giggled a bit at Sonic's strength before reaching to grab the blue hedgehog's prick, keeping it in place and guiding it towards her mouth, going back to the pace she had earlier while she was on her knees.

Sonic, meanwhile, leaned his own head in, gently inhaling the scent of Amy's heated core, which only served to cause his lust to build up even further. Without another thought, he moved his lips in to attach them to Amy's wet cunt, lapping at her outer folds.

'Oh, yes... it's been so long since I've been eaten out so well...' the pink hedgehog thought to herself, pushing her head further down onto Sonic's cock.

The blue hedgehog growled as Amy started to deep-throat him, and he had an idea to himself. He held Amy's legs more in place around his neck so she'd stay still while he reached his hands down to her head, grabbing it and thrusting in and out of Amy's warm mouth.

Amy moaned at the feeling of being taken so roughly, even though Sonic's penis was only in her mouth right now, although she was looking forward to having it elsewhere. She started to gag on his meat, causing globs of spit to build in her mouth and drop down onto the ground and a bit onto her face.

Despite being shocked at how roughly this stranger was treating her, she was honestly enjoying it. She enjoyed it even more when Sonic attached his lips to her clitoris, twirling his tongue around as he sucked on her button, causing her to moan even more as she felt a strong orgasm coming.

Amy tapped her hand against Sonic's thigh to get his attention, but it didn't work, and the blue hedgehog kept up his assault on Amy's wet clitoris as he lifted one of his hands up to finger her pussy while sucking on her nub.

Before Amy could announce that she was going to cum, Sonic pulled his face away from the pink hedgehog's pussy, still fingering it as her juices started to flow out, the orgasm catching her completely off-guard.

Couple with Sonic's fingering, Amy began to squirt, spraying her juices all over Sonic's muzzle and his hand, going far up enough that it reached the wrist. During her orgasm, Amy hummed and let out a muffled scream in delight of her climax, causing her mouth to vibrate all over Sonic's cock.

In retaliation, Sonic quickly lapped a few more times at the pink hedgehog's cum-drenched pussy before moving his other hand away from her head, shifting them around so that she was on her feet again, her head detaching from his cock when he moved his hand away.

"That was so fucking good..." Amy moaned.

Sonic smiled, pushing her against the tree behind her. 'Not as good as this will feel...' he said in his head.

Amy giggled at her blue lover as he reached his hand up to her face, collecting the spit from earlier before licking it off his fingers and pulling her close for a sloppy kiss, their tongues mingling instantly as his cock-head rubbed at her entrance.

Groaning at the pace of Sonic, Amy impatiently reached down to grab the blue hedgehog's penis, guiding it to her entrance. "None of that slow shit... I need a good fuck..." she said to him.

The blue hedgehog growled and reached under Amy's legs to hook them around his waist as he pushed his meaty prick deep inside her, filling her to the hilt almost instantly, causing her to let out a loud scream.

Sonic debated clamping a hand over Amy's mouth so as not to alert anybody, but instead of doing that, he kept his hands on Amy's hips while he thrust in and out of her at a deep, powerful pace, earning more moans from Amy.

"Mmm! Fuck me, Sonic! God... you're so fucking big!" the pink hedgehog moaned, resting her hands on Sonic's shoulders. "You don't know how I needed this... how long it's been since Shadow last fucked me... I... AH!"

Amy was cut off from her speech as Sonic leaned down and took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking eagerly and biting down on it while he pounded her pink pussy harder, his balls slapping against her ass as he fucked her.

"Make... mmm... make me forget about Shadow... fuck my cunt so hard that all I feel is you..." Amy begged.

Sonic immediately sped up his already fast pounded, using the speed he had retained from being a soccer player to very effective use as Amy began moaning hard, reached a hand down to rub her clitoris while Sonic pushed in deep before pulling out, letting a large gush of Amy's juices coat his cock.

"OOH, FUCK YES!" Amy screamed, rubbing her clitoris and causing her juices to spray all around, covering both hers and Sonic's thighs and coating their genitals even further, the juices going so far as to land just underneath Amy's breasts.

Sonic briefly pulled away from the pink hedgehog's nipples to watch the display of her juices, but he immediately thrust back inside of Amy, pumping deep inside of her once more, pounding her hard and kissing her lips.

Amy briefly stopped the kiss to speak. "Fuck me mean, Sonic... make it hurt..."

The blue hedgehog growled and kissed her once again, reaching his hands up to her nipples to pinch them hard while he thrust in and out of her fast and deep, not letting up on his pace at all and causing her to moan into his mouth.

Amy started to shudder from the pleasure as she was attacked from all angles, but she was surprised when she felt one of Sonic's hands reach down and spank her ass hard before the other one joined it, groping and pinching her pink ass.

The rough pace was enough to make Amy begin to orgasm again, and as she began to cum, Sonic moved his right hand from her ass to her clitoris to pinch it between his thumb and index finger while his left hand briefly opened Amy's ass-hole up and dove a finger inside it, pumping hard and pulling away from the kiss.

"Jesus, fuck! Oh, yes! OH, FUCK YES!"

Amy screamed out loud as she began to climax again, covering Sonic's cock in her juices once more as they gushed out, spraying all over his toned stomach and thighs before doing the same to her, covering her own body up in her juices.

"Oh... shit..." Amy moaned as she came down from her high. "I... wow... fuck, you're amazing..."

Sonic blushed in reply before kissing Amy again, this one being a somewhat more tender exchange between their mouths. Amy understood that Sonic was doing it to help calm her down after giving her two explosive orgasms, but the pink hedgehog soon pulled away from the kiss.

"I want you in my ass..." she said.

Not arguing at all, Sonic stood back away from Amy enough so that she could turn around, leaning against the tree with her arms raised and flat against it while her legs opened up, spreading her ass out for Sonic.

The blue hedgehog got on his knees behind Amy and gave her butt a couple of smooches before licking a line along to her puckered hole, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his tongue into her ass to earn a few moans from Amy before she started speaking again.

"Already... mmm... wet... no tongue... cock... now..."

Sonic grinned to himself before standing up, reaching a hand up to Amy's mouth to lick his fingers clean of the taste of her ass before moving it back down to her hips with his other hand, thrusting his cock deep inside Amy's ass-hole.

Remembering Amy's earlier words to fuck her mean, Sonic instantly took that to heart again without needing to be told a second time, pounding his length hard and deep inside Amy's anus, his pace not slowing down despite being in a tighter hole.

"Oh, yes... that's it, Sonic..." Amy mumbled in pleasure. "Fuck me good and hard..."

'Your wish is my command,' Sonic said in his head, smiling at his own comment.

He then growled from the pure lust of the situation and reached one hand around to rub Amy's clitoris while his other hand reached up to Amy's neck, turning her to face him and lightly squeezing her throat while he kept fucking her rough and hard.

"Give it to me, Sonic... fuck my ass... make me cum again... then fill my ass with your cum... I need it..."

Sonic replied not just by fucking her more, but by focusing his eyes to look into hers, their gaze not breaking as Sonic kept thrusting deep inside of her while rubbing her clitoris back and forth hard.

"I... I need to cum again... fuck!"

Amy started to buck wildly as she felt another orgasm approaching, moaning as Sonic's cock disappeared deeper inside her ass while rubbing her clitoris harder, rolling it between his fingers as he kept thrusting deep and hard.

"SHIT! I'M CUMMING! I'M FUCKING CUMMING!" Amy shrieked.

Sonic kept thrusting as Amy's climax just kept going on, her juices spilling out from her cunt and spraying around as the blue hedgehog rubbed her clitoris, each thrust Sonic made causing her to cum and squirt every time.

After the seventh thrust, Sonic felt his own climax approaching, thrusting deeper inside of Amy's ass before burying himself fully inside her, letting his cum spill out with a loud groan of pleasure.

"Yes... that's it... fill me..." Amy moaned.

Sonic stopped his thrusting as he came deep inside Amy's ass before slowly pulling out, letting his cum drip down from her hole. Sonic smiled and turned Amy around to kiss her again before pulling away with a smile.

 **The lemon is over now. You made it through.**

After they had both calmed down, the two hedgehogs took a brief dip in the pool to clean themselves of the sweat from their activities, using Amy's towel to dry themselves before the pink hedgehog packed up her things as the two hedgehogs walked out of the forest together.

"It was nice to see you, Sonic," Amy smiled.

Sonic nodded and shrugged in reply. 'It was nice to see you too,' he said in his head.

The pink hedgehog smiled and hugged Sonic tightly. "I... I had better get going now. My husband will probably be about done with his work in a short while, so I'd better get things set up for him."

The blue hedgehog nodded in understanding, tightening the hug briefly before pulling away from it, turning around and suddenly dashing off within the blink of an eye, leaving Amy there on her own, smiling to herself.

She was shaken from her daydreaming by a phone-call, and looked to see that it was her husband calling. "Hey, babe. How'd it go with the Japanese?"

"It went great! They loved it! They're going to try and get it all sorted out within the next couple of weeks," Shadow replied. "I was honestly worried sick at first."

"Aw," Amy said with a chuckle. "I'm sure you had it the whole time."

"Eh, I guess so," Shadow said, smiling. "Anyway, I'll be on my way fairly soon. Because they liked my pitch so much, I'm getting an early leave."

"That's great news," Amy replied, "but now it gives me last time to prepare some grub for you."

The black and red hedgehog chuckled. "I'll bet it'll still taste great nonetheless." He then took a pause to talk to someone who was passing by before speaking again. "So, what did you do while I was away?"

"Eh, not a lot," Amy replied. "I went to the pool to have a nice, relaxing day."

"Hmm. Judging from your tone of voice, it sounds like it did you good."

Amy nodded. "Oh, yeah," she said with a smirk. "It did me real good."

After a few more words with each other, Shadow and Amy both hung up before the pink hedgehog started her trek back home. As she walked back, her mind kept going back to Sonic and what happened in the forest. She loved her husband very dearly, but what happened with the blue hedgehog more than took the edge off: it pushed her over it. And she enjoyed every second of the fall.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it, folks! My last request of the three of this year. Next up, I'll be working on my Beyblade story, but while that's happening, I'll be hosting a poll asking you guys which of these following stories you'd like to see me write next, and whichever gets the most votes will be the first one I work one after my Beyblade story is finished.**

 **The stories are as follows:**

 **Chaos Thieves**

 **Gambled Souls**

 **Bell To Bell**

 **Cyber Riders**

 **If you'd like to know more about each series, then PM me and I'll tell you the details. I'm very excited for what's next for you guys, and I want to thank you all so, so much for sticking with me through it all. Until next time, take care of yourselves!**


End file.
